RANDOM POETRY
by Evil-Angel-1010
Summary: RANDOM POETRY SHORTS
1. Chapter 1

blockquote  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"SORROW/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Flowers were everywhere./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"All different colors and species./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"They were bright colors resembling purity and happiness./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"In this field of flowers is my heaven./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"My escape./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"In this field of flowers lies my sanity./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"My sanity which is slowly crumbling away./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"My heart weighs like a stone./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"This burning sadness is becoming my home./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"The tortured world down below wants me to hate, but in this field of happiness I will find love again./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Though within every second I disappear./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I can feel my senses dying./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Can anyone bring me back to life?/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"In this field's stillness I can hear myself crying./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I fall down and hit the ground hard./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I know that I'll never have anyone to catch me./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"A figure in the distance surprises me./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"He's tall and so handsome./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"He crotches down beside me and stares into my soul./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"His eyes are so blue./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"His eyes are bluer than anything in the universe's existence./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"He smiles down at me and sympathy washes over him./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"He says his name is Sorrow and that he is my light, everything that my heart desires./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I say, "Sorrow, are you here to keep me sane? Can you turn my nights into days?"/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"He kisses me and says that he loves my beautiful anger./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"We spend countless nights and days together./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"In my own heaven, Sorrow is my secret lover./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"He is perfect in every way./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"When I am tempted to give up and fall he is always there to pull me back up./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I no longer feel a cold winter inside me when he's here to warm me up./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I am starting to forget horrid memories drowning me with loss./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I leave my hungry insane mind outside, 'cause there's a beauty inside and Sorrow is fueling my fire./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Every second I reappear./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I feel my senses thriving./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Lying on Sorrow's chest I hear nothing./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"His heart beat doesn't exist./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I tell him, "Sorrow, you are my light. You're everything that my heart desires."/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I hug him tighter./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;""Sorrow, thank you for keeping me sane. You've turned my nights into days. I love your beautiful anger."/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"He kisses my eyelids and breaths in my hair./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"The air around us turns solemn and his breath goes in my ear, "Every time that I feel the world under my feet begins to shake."/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;""Crumbling," He whispers./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;""Crumbling." He repeats./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I kiss the anger from his face and stroke his cheek./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"He gives me a warm embrace./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"My breath goes in his ear, "I know you aren't real."/p  
/blockquote 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"BROKEN PROMISES/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I've been happy with my love./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"If only he truly did care./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"He is my whole world./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Am I really his?/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Every beauty that passes by, I see temptation in his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Is it right if I let him make me his whore?/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"He's strayed from my path more than once./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"How can I believe a liar?/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;""I am your's always," He coos in my ear./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;""Darling, please. I'm not lying."/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I back away in complete distress./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I can see the filth on his hands./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;""Then why is there lipstick on your shirt?" I ask./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"How can I turn his bad blood into good?/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I want us to be filled with laughter and with love./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I drink more poison to ease my pain./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"If I'm filled with enough death then maybe I can see an imaginary light?/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;""Drink with me because I know you will not change. You are filled with broken promises."/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"He acts hurt by my words and walks away./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I am left alone in this lonely house./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"My love with another./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I drink away my pain and beg for an angel./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"No more pain./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"No more pain…/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"My door creaks and shakes./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"My love comes crashing in with flowers./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Desperation was in his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"He crouches down beside me and takes his hands in mine./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"He starts to cry and hopes he's not out of time./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"He wants my love./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"He apologized./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I take my hands from his and in seconds his cheek is lit up red./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;""I am through with your filthy lies," I scream at him with tears in my eyes./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"He gets on his knees and begs./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"He claims that there's no one else in his way./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;""I walked the city streets," He cries. /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;""I walked until I was blind. I was a fool to stray and regret it terribly. I love you. I don't need desire."/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I took another sip before I poured my liquor down on him./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;""You became their servant. You were nothing but a blissful blank canvas mind. Nothing was in the way of your promises," I paused./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;""Nothing but yourself."/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"He stood up and grabbed me rough./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;""The wanting hungry eyes…the cocktail dresses and smooth lies. The temptresses were playing with my dark side. I don't need them…All I need is you!" He cried./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Anger bubbled up in his eyes./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"She saw him breaking after every word./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Maybe she should try him out for one more time?/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"But what would be the point other than another excuse to get drunk?/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;""You know I wanna turn back time," He yelled./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;""I wanna be with you for the rest of my life. I'm sorry and I know that I'm out of time but I'll give you anything you want…anything you desire."/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"She laughed./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Hand in hand they watched cigarette cartons burn under liquor bottles and weed./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"No more broken promises…/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"DEVIL'S SLUT/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I wanna be the girl you're always thinking about./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I wanna be the one and only thing that you'll never be able to live with out./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Am I really the girl you've been waiting for?/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"You probably thought that we'd never go so far./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"You probably expected me to end up in the back of a car./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"You used to think of me as a rat in a cage or a slave to your name./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"You don't know about all the pain I've gone through or how hard I fought to survive./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"No one knows about this whore's life I've lived, all the sins I've broke, or all of the tears I've bleed./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I see that look in your eyes, I already know what that means./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I wanna be your everything./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Confuse me with your lies and kiss my lips, the one between my hips./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I am the dirt they created./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I am your sinner, I'm your toy./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"It's irony because I know you, baby, you love me for everything you hate me for./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"LOVE/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Scarlet tears and bleeding fears./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"You cut me once I'll bite you back./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Kill me twice and I'll never look back./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Follow me down and never leave; I'll be yours for eternity./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Love, love, love./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Consume it all in my veins./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Make my heart crash and burn over and over again./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Need, want, take./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Love is as greedy as it gets./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Baby, all I need is you, stab me all over again./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I see flaws on your face and secrets on your tongue./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Let me and see the you I've been dreaming of./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"You're stone cold./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Your blood froze./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I know you're dead inside./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Darling, can't you hear the sound of hope hammering?/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Beat-beat-beat-beat-beat/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"My heart only beats for you./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Let me bring you to love so your heart can beat for me, too./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Love, love, love./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"You're mine./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I'm yours./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I know you're soul is gone but I can see warmth in your eyes./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"So misunderstood and so miserably alone./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Can't you see love that I've been here all along?/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I want you and I love you./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I'll do anything for you./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"You're mine baby./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"You're mine./p 


	4. Chapter 4

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"PAIN/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"You can be so annoying./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"We always fight./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I want to trust you but I don't know if I can./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I thought you were mine./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"But…/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"You're really, really, really not./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"You cheated on me./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Twice./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Am I not good enough for you?/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"How could you do that to me?/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"God, what did I do to deserve this?/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I really love you and want us to be together./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Can I really give myself to you?/p 


	5. Chapter 5

p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"HA HA FUCK YOU/span/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Toss turn./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Crash burn./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Hurt me once and I'll kill you twice./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Need me./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Want me./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Never, ever use me./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I'll open books but never legs./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"I'm gonna blow minds, never guys./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Slut./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Skank./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Bitch./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Whore./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Sex for love?/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Pass./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"How to trust?/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Easy; can't./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Everybody lies darling./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Greed./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Gimme./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Gimme./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Mine./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"More./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"More./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"More./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Money, pleasure, fortune and fame./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Never enough./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Never enough./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Everybody needs more./p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Trust a bastard?/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Trust a cheat?/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Trust a rapist?/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Trust a creep?/p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica; min-height: 19.0px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px 0.0px; font: 16.0px Helvetica;"Shame, shame on me./p 


End file.
